the X trouble
by dark-angel-x5455
Summary: a new girl come to jam pony who knows more about max than shes letting on
1. Default Chapter

"Its only his second day and he is already normals favourite this can not be happening he just wont leave me alone first he get in the way when I am trying to steel that ball and now this. I don't see why he cant get his own life why does he have to come in here and take mine" Max said as she was confiding in her friend Cindy  
  
"Say what you want I think he's kinda nice"  
  
"Yer well spend a day with him" Max said "hell drive you crazy with his laughing and his talking and his breathing "  
  
"Girl you got issues " said Cindy  
  
"Oh great!" Said Max "he's coming over"  
  
"Hey lady's" said Alec as he came over to the table "Max im on rounds with you today were doing sector 4 ok"  
  
"GREAT" said Max she got up " this is just what we need"  
  
"IM not that bad am I " said Alec  
  
"Not you dumb ass her " she pointed in the direction of the door there was a girl coming through it with a bike  
  
"The last thing we need is a new girl"  
  
"Yeah" said Cindy "but Normals not going to give her a job anyway"  
  
"Yeah your right " said Max  
  
The girl went up to Normals window they were talking for a while and then normal nodded and walked the girl over to them  
  
"Alec I want you to show Caroline the ropes ok "  
  
"Fine by me"  
  
"Good " said normal he turned to Caroline and said " Alec is one of the best here he will show you what to do ok"  
  
"Thanks " she said  
  
" So " said " Max " im Max and this is Cindy "  
  
" Hi "she said  
  
"So normal gave you a job then?"  
  
"Yeah, he knows my uncle and he told him if I ever needed a job just to come and see him"  
  
"`So shall we get going?" said Alec  
  
"Ok"said Caroline and they picked up there bikes and left  
  
They went up to the wall and put their bikes against it  
  
"This is 13 nover Rd so we go in and give the package get a signature and leave it's a easy as that ok"  
  
"Ok" she said.  
  
They went up to the door and knocked on it. An old woman answered Caroline put the package in her hand and said  
  
"I need a signature "  
  
"Um ok " said the women " ill just go and get my glasses and she walked away  
  
" You know it helps to be polite "  
  
" And I really don't care the only reason that I took this job was for the cash k"  
  
"Fine" said Alec.  
  
Caroline started to move she went over to the window and looked in side.  
  
"Check it out" she said, " grandmas got her self a plasma screen TV "  
  
" Oh my god " said Alec " your scooping the place aren't you"  
  
"And. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
" I could tell normal that you only wanted the Job so you could get a sector pass to steal"  
  
" Yeah and who is he going to believe you or me?"  
  
"Me"  
  
"Oh please. I have known him for years I have always a sweet little girl in his eyes I could never do anything wrong so back off k"  
  
"Fine but if you get caught its your own fault "  
  
The women came back out and held out the clipboard Caroline grabbed it out of her hand and started to walk away  
  
"Thank you mam " said Alec. He walked up to the bikes Caroline was all ready on her bike ready to go  
  
" Where to now?" Caroline said. Alec picked up a package and looked at it  
  
"32 forman Rd"  
  
" There's no way I can go there"  
  
"Why not" said Alec looking strangely at her  
  
"There are like steel heads down there"  
  
"Don't worry, " said Alec " ill look after you "  
  
"I can look after my self thank you. I just don't like it down there "  
  
" Well it will only be for a few minutes "  
  
" Fine then lets go"  
  
Forman Rd was only a couple of blocks away so it didn't take long for them to get there  
  
As they were turning the corner Caroline stopped her chain had come off her bike Alec saw it and said "ill go on ahead ok?"  
  
"Ok" said Caroline  
  
As Alec turned the corner a steelhead walked in front of him causing him to stop  
  
" Can I help you " the steelhead said in his obviously fake English accent  
  
" No " said Alec as he tried to pull his bike away but the steelhead was holding it tight  
  
" What do you want?" he said  
  
" I'm a Jam pony messenger I'm here to deliver a package ok "  
  
"No its not ok " said the steel head " you see this is our turf and we're what you could call ……..Territorial guys"  
  
"Look all I want to do is deliver the package and go ok"  
  
"What don't you understand you cant deliver any packages ok "  
  
" look I don't want to hurt you but…"  
  
"you hurt us " he said " id like to see you try "  
  
"fine said Alec as he moved forward to grab the guy by the neck "  
  
"Alec!" a voice came from behind him " what is going on here" Alec turned around and Caroline was standing there  
  
"these guys don't want us to deliver the package "  
  
" Well" said the steel head " I didn't know it was you Caroline or I would have let him by you know I'm sorry "  
  
" that's ok " Caroline said "just don't let it happen again"  
  
and she walked pass them. Alec was still standing there looking a little shocked  
  
"Alec" she said " are you coming"  
  
"Um yeah" said Alec as he walked away from the steel heads and followed Caroline. When they were out of sight from the steelheads Alec stopped  
  
" what was all that about " he said  
  
" all what " said Caroline  
  
" don't play innocent you know what im talking about those steel heads bending over backwards to you "  
  
" Me and Eddy we have a………… mutual agreement "  
  
"a what ? "  
  
" he doesn't bother me and I don't bother him "  
  
"why would he be worried about you bothering him "  
  
" look " she said " I've said to much all ready and if I say any more I'll have to kill you"  
  
"why have you got like a secret past or something "  
  
"haven't we all Alec" she said looking at him in a way that made him feel there was more to her than she was letting on. A lot more  
  
  
  
  
  
" so what's the new girl like" said Max . she Cindy and Alec where sitting on one of the benches at jam pony with there bikes  
  
"she's ok but the strangest thing happened" said Alec looking around to see if any one was listening  
  
"what?" said Cindy  
  
" well we were down Forman Road and she was saying she didn't want to go down there because you know what its like down there. And her chain came of her bike and she stopped to fix it so I went on and that steelhead eddy was giving me a little hassle. Nothing I couldn't handle though. And she came up behind me and they just stopped as though they were like scared of her it was so wired."  
  
"wow that is strange Eddy and his guys aren't scared of anyone"  
  
" I know. Oh and I invited her to the crash tonight ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure it means we can get to know her" said Max  
  
  
  
Caroline ,Max and Cindy where sitting at a table with a pitcher of beer  
  
" so " said Alec " were did you work before jam pony"  
  
" I didn't " she said  
  
" well then were did you get your money from . if you don't mind me asking " said Cindy  
  
" from my dad , he owns half of L.A so he gave me all his money"  
  
" so why are you working then "  
  
"well when I crashed my dads helicopter in to his boat he cut me off and said I had to get a job"  
  
then Caroline's beeper went off and she picked it up  
  
"where's the phone?"  
  
"um by the bar" said Max  
  
Caroline went up to the phone and dialled a number  
  
"hi Logan its Caz. yeah I'm at the crash , yeah she's here, yeah and Alec to . no I haven't told them there ready to know. Yes I'm sure look I'll be round later and we can talk about it then. Yes I'll be careful"  
  
Caroline walked back to the table  
  
" um I have to go ok ill see you guys tomorrow"  
  
"ok" said Max "bye"  
  
and Caroline walked off 


	2. the x trouble chapter 2

Max was outside Logan's apartment she had been standing in the rain for about 20 minutes. Since the virus she and Logan had been distant. She wouldn't go near him for fear that he would be re infected. She wanted to be near him, every time something went wrong she wanted him to tell her that it was ok to hold her but she knew that he couldn't.  
  
She went to the door and pulled it open. She walked in to the hallway Logan's apartment was on the 5th floor. She went up to the elevator and pushed the button. She just stood there thinking for a minute and then the elevator doors opened. She got in and presses the 5th floor button and the doors closed.  
  
When she got to Logan's door she was having doubts. Seeing him would bring her feelings back she knew it would but she hadn't seen him for about a month and she missed him. She was about to knock on the door when she saw that it was a little open. She pushed it open and walked in. she could hear voices from the front room. Logan was talking to a girl, Max could just make out what they were saying  
  
" I know you don't want me to but I have to, if I don't they will come after Max"  
  
" Max can take care of her self "  
  
" No Logan you don't understand, Max has never faced anything like this she wont win, she will just die"  
  
"If Max cant beat it that means that you might not be able to. If you just tell her about you she can help you can work together"  
  
"I told you I cant put her in danger I promised Zack I would look after them"  
  
At this point Max knew she had to walk in. she wanted to she who this was. Who was protecting her? Who knew her brother?  
  
She walked in to the room and said  
  
"Hi Logan I just came to see……oh my god it's you"  
  
Caroline was standing there. She had been the one talking to Logan  
  
" How long were you standing there?" Caroline asked  
  
" Long enough to her that you're protecting me and to know that you know Zack"  
  
" Well I guess I should tell you the whole story then"  
  
"Caroline you don't have to" said Logan  
  
"No" she said, " she has a right to know. Max my name is Caroline but my designation is X10 001"  
  
" But you can't be, the X10 is only a legend "  
  
"No max it's not, I'm not, I'm the X10 I was build as the perfect solider stronger than any before me and when you burnt down manticore I escaped and after a while I found your brother Zack. I know what happened I know that he tried to kill Logan and that his memory chip was wiped so I went and got him. As soon as he saw me he knew who I was and after a while all his memory came back."  
  
"But then he wants to kill Logan"  
  
"No he doesn't. He remembers how Logan helped you and he was on his way over here to Seattle to see you both when he was caught by white"  
  
"What!!"  
  
"I promised him I would come and that I would look after you and make sure that you didn't try to save him"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why wouldn't he want me to save him?"  
  
"He's afraid you will die trying he said this time he wont be able to give you a heart. So he made me swear that no matter what I would not let you help him"  
  
"But I have to" said Max tears were rolling down her eyes "He's my brother and I love him"  
  
"I know" Caroline said "but it is his wish, don't you think if he had not told me not to, I would have come and got you and rescued him. I know it may sound hard to believe but he's like a brother to me too."  
  
"But we have to I can't leave him there. White will kill him.  
  
"No he won't Zack has to much information about the other x's. Max, white is like nothing you have ever faced you wont win"  
  
"We will do it together, you say Zack is like a brother to you then help him, please"  
  
Caroline looked at the floor obviously thinking  
  
" Ok " she said " but we have to have to have a plan ok we can't just go and bust up the place"  
  
"Fine so lets get started"  
  
  
  
  
  
White was holding a knife in his hand and he was wiping the blood of it.  
  
"Come on now Zack, this can all be over all you have to do is tell me where the X10 is. Come on its not that hard"  
  
Zack was on a chair his hands where tied at his back. His face and clothes where coved in blood he looked so weak as if he had been there for hours  
  
" I'm not going to tell you anything white so you might as well kill me now" he said. He looked as though he was trying  
  
"Oh come on." said White " you give me her and I will never come near you again you can be free. She's not worth it you know after what she has done"  
  
Zack looked puzzled  
  
" What do you mean?" he said  
  
" What do I mean? " said White "you really don't know do you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"She killed them all of them"  
  
"Who" said Zack  
  
"Well if you don't know it's really not my place to tell you"  
  
"WHO!" shouted Zack  
  
"Ben" said White " First she killed Ben and then she carried out the order to kill your sister Tinga. They would all be alive if it wasn't for her"  
  
" You're lying, " shouted Zack "she would never do that"  
  
"But she has. She still thinks she is on a mission and now she is going to find your sister Max and she is going to kill her."  
  
  
  
"NO"  
  
"But if you tell me where she is I can get to her before she does that"  
  
"ok" said Zack "I will tell you .if you promise that you will not hurt Max"  
  
"deal" 


End file.
